An Alternate Universe
by padme789
Summary: Chapter 10 is UP! The Original Trilogy if Padme had lived. Would there be a way to control Darth Vader? How does she play a role in her children’s lives if she has to keep her self hidden. VaderxPadme, some LeiaxHan, LukexMara, and implied ObiWanxSabe R
1. prologue

I'm sure many stories have attempted and achieved at putting Padme into the Original trilogy, but after watching the movies again out of boredom I got a random idea and felt like I would write it.

------

Some stuff to know:

-Padme is alive (well duh)

-Adding a twist so that Mara will get stuck with Luke, Leia, and Han later on.

-The only thing Vader has to help him rationalize what he does is Padme.

------

---

**An Alternate Universe**

**-Prologue-**

---

"Doing well she is?" asked Yoda. He began his slow walk from the sliding door over to Obi-Wan Kenobi, who was looking into a room through its viewing port.

"She is on the life support right now…they say she should be fine in by morning." Obi-Wan let out a long hard sigh. "We have to do something to help her. Because when she finds out what we will have to do with her children…she isn't gong to be a happy woman."

"True you are," Yoda replied. "Trick Skywalker and Sidius we must."

"What do you propose Master?"

There was a long un-easy silence and Yoda finally answered. "Death."

"Death? But Master Yoda? Do not understand?"

Suddenly a large hand was on Obi-Wan's shoulder. There was someone else looking at the sleeping Senator. "A funeral?"

"Funeral…Yes…" Yoda agreed. He turned and began his slow walk back to the doorway. "Discuses this further, when awake she is." He disappeared.

"She isn't gong to like this," sighed Obi-Wan again.

Bail Organa laughed slightly. "No, your right about that, but having to tell her she needs to fake her own death is the least of your worries." He pointed out.

"What do you mean? Oh…the children…" He sighed yet again and turned walking through the same door Master Yoda had left.

--

The now frail chocolate colored haired woman was sitting up in her bed. "The funeral…I can handle. Leaving my family and friends can handle, but what your asking me to do with my children…" she paused letting out a breath almost fainting yet again.

"Padme, please you need to think logically. If you stay with both your children even if we teach you how to block out Anakin. He can still find you, and we cannot risk that for your safety and Luke and Leia's. They must be separated," answered Obi-Wan as he tried desperately to rationalize the situation for her.

Bail turned from Padme to Yoda and Obi-Wan. "What were you thinking of?"

"Separated they must be. To greatly of a bond have they with their father together," said Yoda.

"I suggest…the boy Luke go to Tatoowine, live with his aunt and uncle. He will never think go gong there too look," answered Obi-Wan.

"I could take Leia…My wife and I have always wanted a little girl," suggested Bail.

"I am in the room you know!" growled Padme.

"I will go to Tatoowine, and watch over Luke from afar." Obi-Wan looked over towards Padme. "What if she went with you Senator? Was Leia's Nurse Maid. That way she could be with at least one. Leia would of course need to learn she was her mother later on."

"Yes, that sounds like the best situation too me. What about you Master Jedi Yoda?" asked Bail.

"I AM IN THE ROOM!" yelled Padme.

"Outcome the best that way it is," answered Yoda. "Now, exile is where I go." He walked off.

--

She held them close. The only time she would ever be able to hold to them together. Tears began to fall from her face as she watched them sleep in her arms. "He looks so much like Anakin…" She looked up and saw Obi-Wan nod in response. She kissed his forehead and let his smell linger and be imprinted into her memory. "If he does find you…tell him his father was a good man…I man that deeply loved his wife and that his mother loved him so much she fought to keep him with her."

"Of course." He reached down taking Luke from her arms. And walked for the door, where a petite woman stood waiting.

"Sabe? What are you…how did you? Why are you?" Padme looked in the direction very confused.

"Bail, he found me. He suggested I stay with Obi-Wan. 'It might help people not notice him, and even if he is a Jedi he is going to need help cooking and cleaning.' Goodbye Padme" she gave her simple smile and walked off with Obi-Wan and Luke.

Padme lay in her bed. She held Leia close and wept.

------

There you go everyone. Please READ and REVIEW.


	2. Chapter 1

I think I will really enjoy this story. Finish it before the summer is up hopefully. Please tell me what you think. It would really help me want continue.

-On a side note I have tried to update the past few days. There were issues with the Document Manager so I have managed too write so more chapters in the process of waiting to be able to upload and update.

------

---

An Alternate Universe

-Chapter 1-

---

She was lying in a bed covered in red and black satin and silk. The room was made with the crisp tan marble found in many regal on Naboo. She was wearing a slim fitting and very revealing lace and shear nightgown.

Next too her, a man took his gloved hand and turned her too him. His long hair was pulled back, and was slowly beginning to grey due to increased stress.

Their gaze on one another lingered for a long time till it was finally destroyed with a kiss. The kisses became deeper.

--

She awoke. Slightly annoyed at the dream because it had ended so soon and that it had even happened in the first place. She served the room it was dank sliver with that annoying ball in the middle of it. That was another thing she could not stand so she tried with all her will to get him to avoid that machine and let her help him.

She knew she was being watched so she turned towards the wall her back to everything else. "Stop lingering in my dreams. It's uncomfortable even if it is you. Its one thing to link your dreams with mine when we sleep, but reading them when you're a awake just makes you seem paranoid."

"You know only do it because I love you." Answered a hard erratic rasp of breathing.

_Stop prying its rude. You should be prying into the minds of others like that Tarkin._ The woman turned back now looking over at the dark figure. She rose from her bed and walked over the simple mirror. _Our thoughts should only portrayed through the land of dreams_. She reached for silver incrusted ivory brush and began to move it through her curls.

_Your thoughts keep me sane._ He began to walk towards her. The figure reached to touch her but drew back; he couldn't be to see her flinch at his touch like so many times before. _They help me remember._

She sighed as she placed the brush back on the table. _I have gone through so much for you._ She touched her face running her pointer and index finger down a long scare trail. It started from the tip of her cheekbone and down her neck to her collarbone. _The least you could is wait till we sleep. There is the place we can be together the way it should be._ Lifting a dark maroon hood over her buned hair; she grabbed a thin sheer maroon cloth attaching it to either side so that all could be seen were her piercing brown eyes.

Suddenly the annoying beets from the above intercom came as a voice of one of the commander's spoke. "Lord Vader, we are approaching the ship it is fleeing back towards Alderaan. We are awaiting your next command."

Darth Vader moved towards the door he pressed a button and spoke in his rasp. "I am on my way. Do not do anything unless on my order. If you do there were be consequences," he let go of the button and walked for the door shortly fallowed by the woman.

--

"Approach slowly, find away to bring them trough the tractor beam without detection. I will take a team down there myself," said Vader watching the screen.

"Yes, Lord Vader. Right away." The commander took hold of the microphone and spoke. "Trooper team 1-5BC-9 too the docking bays and awake Lord Vader's orders."

Vader began his descendent off the ramp towards the sliding door to the docks when he stopped. "Have someone escort her back to our chambers." He walked off.

"Right this way Malady Vader," said one of the guards as he walked with her back to the room.

_She is on that ship. I know that presence. If you do anything to her, so help me god. Anakin! I will make you wish you had died in that lava._ She shut the door behind her.

------

There you go everyone. Please READ and REVIEW.


	3. Chapter 2

I tried to make this chapter a bit longer. I have been thinking a lot about this story and I think I know how it will be set up. I am however not sure of how long it will take to finish.

I am keeping too my original idea which could make some people upset (hopefully in a good way not the bad). This is meant to be an uplifting story but also very tragic (just a little warning for those who have read Come Back To Me My Love and enjoyed how happy it was).

------

---

**An Alternate Universe**

**-Chapter 2-**

---

The halls were empty as she made her way through the corridors. The Troopers and other guards ignored her like always, but just the same looked at her with curiosity that not even Darth Vader or the Emperor could prevent in their minds.

To many of them had questions that constantly circulated in their heads. After learning how too control her own thoughts she began to pick up other mild version of force powers, and that was one of the many gifts given to her while being pregnant with her children.

She breathed in hard letting out slowly and softly moments later. _Is this the room?_ She looked inside and could see a young girl in her late teens. The girl was in a simple white tapered style gown with a simple black belt sash. Her chestnut brown hair was pulled up in two buns on either side of her head. _She isn't like this because your interrogation is she?_

_No, I would never cross you. Are you sure they will be by too take her to safety._

_I don't need insurance he is your son. He will be here._ She continued to watch the girl silently wanting desperately to be able to go in there and speak to her, but to be safe she never even touched the door. I will be up in a moment. She stood there and would a few more minutes. _She has become so beautiful._

"Is someone there?" The young girl turned her head and walked to the door looking out the best she could. "Hello? I could have sworn. _Mother?_

Padme Amidala smiled to herself as he heard that word in her daughter's thoughts. Only to have to rid her mind of it seconds later.

--

There was a click and the sound of an airtight seal being broken as the hood and vale less woman began to a spray a cold liquid onto a cloth and dabbed the large scars on his face.

Darth Vader sighed softly as he felt his wife's gloveless fingertips touch his skin. "If anything happened too her it was not done by me I was speaking with my master." He winced. "Gentle."

"Hmmm?" She looked back down at him and moves her hand away. "Oh…my mind was wondering." She continued to lightly dab again. "What were you speaking with him about now…and I don't care he if he doesn't want me to know I will have to so that our plan can be continued."

"I know…my love…he wants my apprentice to infiltrate the rebels." His blue eyes remained contacted with hers.

"You cant be serious she is just a child. She is younger than Leia even."

"I can not go against my master when it comes to her. He would realize what you were doing then."

"Fine…I still don't like it." She helped set him in the chair inside the large sphere. "I will keep quiet. _For our sake I will keep it too myself._ She maneuvered herself in to one of the opening and kissed her husbands forehead before making her way too where she slept.

--

It was dry and by its looks was at one time a very well kept small home that hid from the world. There was a young boy who sat at a small table next too him a blue and white pit droid. "He keeps playing back this message, and the guy he is talking about has your last name. So I thought you might know what was going on." He turned to the pit droid. "R2 play back that message for him would you?"

"Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope," said a hooded small blue figure as it was projected from R2-D2.

"Hmm… I see. But I don't know anything about this little droid I'm sorry I can not help you," said an old white haired man as he watched sitting in a near by chair.

"Obi-Wan." It was someone different. She too was wearing a hood. Even in the blue halo projected image of her it was in a darker design. She also spoke in a regal tone, but it was in a much friendlier manor. "Obi-Wan, if you are watching this message. You must know. You can't keep him hidden anymore. We need your help and his help. Please, I beg you, as a friend, help them save the galaxy."

The message cut off and the woman disappeared.

"Was that? Who were both of them? Come on Ben, you can tell me," said the boy.

Obi-Wan looked over at the boy. "Luke? How much do you know about your family?"

"Nothing really. Only what my Aunt and Uncle tell me."

"Then we are going to be here a long time. I will tell you about them." Obi-Wan rose from his seat and walked over to a storage area. "Your mother and father sent you here to live with your aunt and uncle." He continued looking though his things. "They never wanted to place this burden on you, and they never wanted to let you go. It was for your safety." He continued to look. "So myself and." He paused a moment to catch his breath. "Another woman. A dear friend of your mothers came here to watch over you to make sure you grew into a good man." He was now making some noise as he looked through other boxes. "And when the time came would tell you." He stopped as he reached into a small metal case. "About your destiny, and help you achieve it." Obi-Wan walked over too Luke and placed something in his hands.

"What's this?" He held it looking at it curiously.

"Your fathers lightsaber."

------

There you go everyone. Please READ and REVIEW.


	4. Chapter 3

Yes I know it's been forever, but in my defense I had to finish up summer school. AND I just turned 21 ..

Also I hope there isn't any real problems other than spelling which will be fixed as the story goes on (yes I know its annoying but it's the best I can do with my schedule to come). The jumps in story line at least with Luke are to help establish the fact that Padme is also in her son's life too as well as a time placer.

------

---

An Alternate Universe

-Chapter 3-

---

She turned in her sleep slow at first. Soon as her sweat began to cascade down her forehead her turns began to become trashes as her joyful dreams started to become nightmares.

--

The land was a lush green color as many waterfalls began to flood through the small holes of the ivory marble place on the grounds of the capital of Alderaan, for the most part anyway. Now the land was filled with thousands of storm troopers, they began to line up the civilians as a dark hooded figure made his way for the main doors with a small team.

The palace was filled with havoc servants moving through secret passages to make their way to the small safe houses.

There was no sign of the Organa family along with the nanny of their baby girl Leia.

The hooded figure walked into the main hall stopping as slight sound of pistons and gears could be heard at his step. "You two the west wing, and you two the east! Do not report to me unless you have found something of use to our mission! Now go!" said the husk of a voice with a wheeze. He started his walk again towards the throne room.

-

A woman with dark brown hair ran across the courtyards waving in and out of hedge mazes in hopes to loose the troopers where starting to close in quicker and quicker. She was holding a small child no more than eighteen months in age. Placing a hand over the baby's head she clutched her close to her heart.

Soon enough as the woman reached the wall she let out a long deep breath. She was almost free. Suddenly two sounds of blasters shots could be heard. She turned as one of the blaster shots slide across her face the other hitting her in the shoulder as a third suddenly came hitting her cheek and she was down.

The baby began to cry clutching herself to the woman, who was lifeless but still breathing, she did not cry she just laid there her head rested as she began to doze while hearing the woman's beating heart.

The loud gear and piston sounds could be heard, she couldn't get away, so she held tight to the baby. "Stay…AWAY! I wont let…" she paused at the sight of the figure but she began to sense something. "You take her! You understand me! Stay away! Your not welcome here ANAKIN!" She breathed out.

The hooded figures demeanor began a sudden and drastic change. Everything around him seemed too disappear as he stared though the devilish mask at the woman and child. The sounds of Blasters surrounding he took him from his trance as he found himself enclosed by Alderaanian Solders and the familiar face of Bail Organa. "You think just a hand full of your pitiful security guards will stop me?" the raspy voice gave out a laugh.

"No, but if you try anything you will harm her as well." He eyed his men who had helped the woman to her feet her face was burnt and bleeding yet still as beautiful as ever. "And I know you wouldn't want to be the cause of her death for a second time."

The masked man growled he was only going to allow this time to be the only time he never stuck back.

There was a long moment of silence when the woman finally spoke. "What do I have to do to keep you away from this place…from her…Anakin…I will do anything to save my baby's life again…" Her brown eyes though soft pierced their way through the masked man.

"Then you will come with me," said the rasped voice there no room for rejections. He held out his arms as the Alderaanian solder holding her placed the now frail woman in the arms of the masked man.

"Keep her safe Bail…I will find away to see her again." The woman and the masked man walked off towards his ship.

--

She woke with a start. That wasn't her dream. How could she have dreamt of things she had no knowledge about? She held her head it was in pain. "Mother?"

------

Short I know! I am sorry! But I hope its good enough to make up for time. Thanks to everyone who is reading by the way.

There you go everyone. Please READ and REVIEW.


	5. Chapter 4

All right well summer is coming to a close. Sad yes. Good maybe? This chapter is going to be the best because I have a lot of mind right now. Figuring out how to ship all my stuff back up to school and so on, but that doesn't mean I won't stop.

------

---

An Alternate Universe

-Chapter 4-

---

"What do you mean there is a unauthorized ship on board!" breathed Darth Vader as he looked over his men. He finally stopped in front of one, he rose his hand, and with a simple motion of his two fingers one of the men was up in the air his hands desperately clawing at his throat trying to release himself from this invisible threat.

Vader continued till he saw the woman in dark red walk down the hall towards him. "Do you really have to do that? It does not help the situation," she retorted.

If there was a way fro someone to see into his helmet they would have noticed the rolling of his eyes as he released the man laying him on the ground hard. "I need to go to the control room. Will you be fine alone?"

"Of course I will be fine alone. Just because I am with you doesn't mean you're my knight in shinning armor still."

Darth Vader looked at her for a moment. _You're tense what is wrong?_

_It's nothing… it was just a dream… I will be fine. Go on we need this to work._

He stared at her for another moment then made a sharp turn towards the control room.

--

Down floors below them two storm troopers rummaged through empty rooms in a hopeless attempt to find this 'princess' they were supposed to save. "I'm going to check down this hall," said one in an electronic tone of voice.

"Alright kid. Whatever just, find her quick will you. We don't have that much time, and we have to find the old man. So just get a" He was cut off.

"Tell your status soldier."

"Crap…We are fine in here niner! No backup needed in here!"

"Soldier? Is everything alright."

There was a long pause. "Aw screw it." He took his blaster pointed it at the speaker and shot it.

--

The other trooper was walking along the jail cells looking in through the bars of the door. "Princess?" He finally got to a cell where a young woman with dark brown hair laid still and very board.

She perked up looking towards the door. "Princess? Is that you?"

"Why do you ask?" asked Leia looking at him. "You don't look like the standers for a Storm Trooper." She watched him as he walked into her small room.

"That's because I'm not!" he took of his helmet. His sandy blond hair disheveled. "Alright so come on lets get going okay!" He took her hand and started moving along the back looking for an exit.

"Shit!" yelled the other as he came running down the corridor with a Wookie not far behind. "Come on KID! We have to find a way out and fast we have company!" He ducked as blaster shot came down the corridor hitting a near by door. "HURRY!"

"Okay, okay!" He paused. "What am I looking for?"

The older of the two fake troopers groaned and began to look around as the Wookie began to shoot with his blaster riffle back at troopers that were swarming the room. "Great. Just great!" He began looking too.

"I know a way out."

"What the… Who said that?" The younger man looked around.

"Over here." It was a young girl she could have been thirteen, fourteen, even sixteen. She looked much older than her actual age. "You get me out. I will help you get out. Deal?"

"Yeah sure what ever!" yelled the older one ducking form the gunfire again. "Well help the girl would you!"

"Alright, alright! Geeze!" The young man took his blaster opened the cell door and the group fallowed the young red head along the hall.

She finally stopped and looked at a vent. "Right here!" She pointed as the Wookie went over pulling it off. "Come on it's the only way!" She jumped in.

The two heroes looked at one another and after pushing in Leia jumped in after her fallowed by the Wookie.

------

Short I know! I am sorry! But I hope its good enough to make up for time. Thanks to everyone who is reading by the way.

Please READ and REVIEW.


	6. Chapter 5

All right well summer has coming to a close. Sad yes. Good maybe? I have been in school for the past 3 weeks trying to get up to par on projects and papers, but I couldn't hold myself back this time. I have been playing a good deal of LEGO Star Wars II and been begging my parents for an early Christmas present of the new DVDs so its been on my mind a lot lately. lol.

------

---

**An Alternate Universe**

**-Chapter 5-**

---

The old man had made his way through star ship, and he was now distorting its power connection. He moved along the circler platform pulling his hood back up over his head because it began to fall from his movements. He turned his Jedi senses telling him he was no longer alone. _How long have you been standing there?_

_Not very long, it's good to see that your okay._

The old man placed his hand on the last breaker and pulled it from its locked potion and began to walk back to the entrance where Padme met him. "You and your team have created quite a havoc on this ship."

"That wasn't a part of the plan. So don't think it was my idea."

"Of course not, but you didn't hold them back. Now that's something not like you." She smiled walking over too Obi-Wan. She placed her hand on his arm and lovingly squeezed it. "I saw that same pain in his eyes after he held his mother in his arms. She loved you so much I'm sure she was happy."

Obi-Wan forced a smile. "I should get going. If I can't trick those kids this little plan of yours is not going too work."

--

"The only way out my ASS! We are in a freaking garbage bin!" Yelled the taller and older of the two storm troopers. He threw off the helmet his soft brown hair plastered too his forehead from sweat with some strands pointed in frantic positions. He watched the helmet make a splash among the muck of water and garbage. "Great escape girly! Now we are stuck again!"

"Han! Would you watch it okay!" The other trooper through off his helmet his face was much younger and his hair was a straw color. He touched his body grabbing a small microphone. "R2? R2 can you read me! R2?"

"Look she odiously brought us down here because it was the only way to stay alive! There has to be some way out of this place. Besides she seems to be doing a better job than you right now." Groaned the brunet haired princess.

"Hey. Hey princess don't yell at the man who saved your over pampered little ass alright." He turned over to his seven-foot tall hairy friend. "Oh come on its only water. Stop being such a baby."

"Your right I'm not yelling at the man who save me! He's over there doing more than you are!" She pointed too Luke who was still calling out for R2. "See!"

"Yeah. Yeah I see." He turned way from Luke going to the door that was not sliding open hitting it hard. "Hey kid you getting anything? Kid?" He looked around and Luke was gone. "Kid! NOW WHAT!" He could hear Chewie growling in anger and fear. "I don't know! You think I would be just standing here if I knew what happened!"

Suddenly Luke's head popped out from the water breathing hard and then was pulled back in. Soon enough he was back out "Someone!" Back in. "HELP!" Back down again. "ME!" and finally back down for a third time.

"Well shoot it or something!" Yelled the Princess as she saw a tentacle of whatever was swimming in their prison.

Han took his blaster from his side and held out and began pulling his trigger. Nothing happened. "Its water locked!"

"Now what are we going to do! We can't just let it continue!" She watched in horror as Luke continued to bob up and down in the water. When suddenly there was a sound of a blaster shot and the squeal from what ever was holding Luke down.

Han hurried over too Luke's side helping him up and setting him down on a pile of metal and let him breath. "Girly you're a good shot." The red head just shrugged.

The four and the wookie stood and sat in silence till the sound of a sliding door opening came from behind them. "FINALLY!" Han helped up Luke and walked over to the door exiting along with the others.

--

A black and red clothed figure stood at screen they watched intently as the five escapees left their small confined box. "Did you really have too let loose that thing…"

"She killed it didn't she?" Vader said with a husk to his voice.

"Yes well I still think it was unnecessary." She held his mechanical arm laying her head against his side.

A few seconds later his arm was rapped around holding her in the most loving way a mechanical man could. "Everything is necessary if we are going to fool him into thinking she is the spy and we aren't."

"Well…it does not mean I am going to like…what is necessary."

------

Short I know! I am sorry! But I hope its good enough to make up for time. Thanks to everyone who is reading by the way.

Please READ and REVIEW.


	7. Chapter 6

AHH! School has taken my life Junior year of anything is horrible… I have been watching a star wars special and I was like I should update because I have 2 nights and a day till I have too start up school again. So here you go with the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.

------

---

**An Alternate Universe**

**-Chapter 6-**

---

The small group of four and a Wookie ran franticly along the corridors of dodging what troopers they could, and on occasion the small red head would shoot at a door panel shutting the door behind them so they had no choice but continue forward.

Falcon sat only meters away from group. Instinctively their legs began to move quicker trying to save the few seconds that could help them escape from the empyreal cruiser.

The door shut. The group was divided. The loud mouth rebel, a Wookie, and the mystery girl stood only feet away from the opening of his star ship. The other side both equally shocked faces the soft-spoken teenage boy and outspoken teenage princess stood staring at the door. Both were making eye contact in the small opening of glasses with Han. There was a moment of useless yelling towards one another.

Leia looked to her left then to her right. "Over this way…there has to be another way to the hanger." She turned to her right and began to run.

"Wait but! Oh…" Luke ran after her.

--

_Why is this beginning to look more and more like many of the predicaments we got ourselves into long ago?_ Sighed Lady Vader watching the cameras that fallowed the two young teens. _What ever you two are planning had better work._

_It will stop worrying so. _Vader took his arm away from his wife moving his cloak over his shoulder turning their room's sliding door to make his way towards the hanger as well.

_If I don't think rationally no one will._ A soft sigh came from her mouth and she continued to watch the screen. She could hear the faint hint of the familiar human laugh of her husband in her head.

The smile that began to from that small hint of humanity quickly disappeared as she watched the two escapees. Soon she gave off a small flinch as she watched the too leap across the massive drop over to the opposite sliding door. _Soon everything will be okay and some secrets will be reviled I promise._

--

The teens ran till their breathing became useless and all they had left was their will to escape this horrible place. "Come on! HURRY IT UP!" yelled Han from the exit bay.

The princess opened her mouth to say something only to close it seconds later. She realized it was useless to argue at this point. Stepping onto the edge of the exit bay she noticed her companion was not next too her. "LUKE! STOP TAKING YOUR TIME! LUKE!" Turning around she had a perfect view of what he was seeing.

Across the bay bridge stalked two figures one clad in black his saber glowing a bright red. The other in modest dismal earth tone colors his hood falling from his head to his shoulders showing his snowy white hair obviously came to the man early in life and most likely from stress. His icy blue saber was glowing just as radiantly as the red.

The two figures swords clashed a sharp blending of colors appeared to the naked eye. This went on for a few moments till suddenly the old man paused standing there defenseless, and in the blink of an eye and a swipe of the red saber the old man was gone all of his that was left was the brown hood he has used to conceal his identity from the world for sixteen years.

Vader walked over too discarded cloth pushed it to the side and like a child quickly lost interest in it and walked off.

"COME ON KID! IT'S NOT TO SMART TO JUST STAND THERE WHILE YOUR TRYING TO ECAPE!" yelled Han again for the exit bay as he pulled the princess in soon grabbing Luke and walking up the exit with him.

--

The young red head looked out from the cockpit at the discarded hood. A strange feeling had begun to come over her as she saw the face of the old man. A sort of warmth came over her that only Lady Vader had been able to give r since her arival on this very ship.

------

It is not as long as I wanted but, it is a good stopping point. Thanks to everyone who is reading by the way.

Please READ and REVIEW.


	8. Chapter 7

Please review I really would like to know what everyone thinks of this story so far.

------

---

**An Alternate Universe**

**-Chapter 7-**

---

The Falcon was silent, and it seemed like hours but it had only been a few seconds. "Hey Kid! We aren't finished yet!" yelled Han has he quickly moved along the halls to a seat where an external gun was attached. Luke took this as a sign got up and made his way to the other seat and gun.

In the cockpit sat Chewie, Leia, and the younger red headed woman. Chewie sat trying to only focus on the navigation of the ship, he motioned towards two headsets and the girls put them on. "Alright you guys. There are four fighters coming up the rare," said the red head.

The sounds of repetitive blaster fire came from the two sides of the ship while Chewie began too maneuver in the most angelic fashion to avoid the entire fleet of oncoming blaster fire. Suddenly the sounds of fire were drowned out from a loud excited cheer.

There was some more blaster fire and then another holler came from the other side of the ship. "I got it! I got it!"

"That's great Kid! Don't get COCKY on me now!"

Leia watched the screen tentatively. "They are coming back around! Be careful!"

The last bits of blaster sounds began and slowly began to subside as cheers started too roar.

--

Three different figures watched the motionless space. "The wont get away that easily. I had a trooper attach a tracer inside the ship," spoke general Tarkin.

Vader turned towards Tarkin. Padme didn't need to see his face to know he was confused and furious with Tarkin for what he did it just showed with his body motion. "You decided this without me?!"

"All do respect Lord Vader, but when have I ever had to report straight to you?" He game off a sneering smile. He turned walking back over to large group of pilots for the carrier ship.

Padme took Vader's arm and walked with him down the hall. _They are smart. One of them will catch on and make sure Tarkin's plan is not accomplished._

--

Han let off a relieved sigh as he sat back in his captain's chair. "Now its smooth sailing from here on out."

"They are tracking us," said Leia bluntly. "The get away was too easy."

"Two easy? Oh come on! That was not easy!"

"Then you are sorely mistaken on how the Empire works." She looked at him. "Pirate."

"Yeah well. All I'm doing is dropping you three off and going on my way." He looked at Leia's shocked face. "You thought I was in on this because I liked you guys? All I want is the money." He smirked.

She snarled. "Fine you will get your money… If that's all you care about." She rose from her street and walked off towards the area Luke and the red head where in.

-

A woman who looked to be in her mid twenties sat rocking back and forth in delicately crafted rocker. Rapped in a thin blanket was a small infant no older than eight months. The baby slept soundly as the woman began to hum her a soft tune.

She wasn't married it was a mutual decision between herself and the man she lived with who fathered the child, that lay sleeping in her arms. They needed to keep a low profile, and even though what he believed in seemed to have dissipated in the past year she was not about to make him go against his beliefs just to make her happy.

A rap came from the front door. The woman didn't move. It became more drastic. Out of annoyance she rose from the rocker still bouncing the child in her arms. She pushed the buttons to open the sliding door cautiously. There was a bright gleaming light from the two suns that hung overhead. She had no way of seeing who was standing in front of her, and all she heard was two sharp high-pitched sounds.

The sliding door slid shut. The woman lay motionless on the cold sand stone floor with an empty blanket.

--

The red head sat still what Luke was asking never seemed too reach her ears. Suddenly she shook her head. "Huh?"

"What's your name?" he repeated. Leia who was obviously trying to avoid Han at all costs now joined him.

"Oh…my name? My name is …Mara…" she answered.

"What were doing in that place?" asked Luke.

"I got captured just like princess over here….Leia….sorry," Mara answered.

"Yeah but I mean. What did they put you there for?" he asked again.

"Just didn't like the group of people I was with that's all." She got up from her seat and went over to R2-D2.

"But…I…" Luke went quiet.

"Just give it arrest. If she wants to tell us she will tell us there is a lot none of us know about each other and until we are on solid ground I think it best we just keep it too ourselves," Leia stated.

------

It is not as long as I wanted but, it is a good stopping point. Thanks to everyone who is reading by the way.

Please READ and REVIEW.

Also some names might be miss-spelt I don't have the names in front of me.


	9. Chapter 8

Its been so long. . I have not really been in the star wars mood lately and while at home over the break I FORGOT my damn dvds so I couldn't watch them when I wanted too which made me really upset so if I had written it would have been really angstie lol. I hope you guys like what I have coming up. The first act is almost finished and I will be devising the best way of writing the second act.

Please review I really would like to know what everyone thinks of this story so far.

------

---

**An Alternate Universe**

**-Chapter 8-**

---

Her dreams, after watching the departure of her children, had been plagued by nightmares. Many from the Past, a few from the present, but mainly of what the future would be. Her body stopped its slow thrashing as it felt the cold black leather of a gloved hand. She woke up.

--

_Your dreams worry me. _Vader stated in the depths of his wife's mind as he watched her dab the sweat off the exposed flesh of her chest and neck. Watching this only making him long more and more for the ability too touch his wife with his own two hands again.

_They are just dreams._ She turned looking at Vader and rose from her seat setting the cloth that was in her hand down onto the vanity. "Have your scars been treated this morning?" _Anakin. We need to focus on what is happening outside our dream world._ She made her way over too her husband. "I can treat them if you would like." She stated her hands on cool black metal helmet. She then moved her hand too a small button where an intercom sat on the table in the room. "Bring in Vader's treatment I want to do it myself today."

Vader said nothing as he sat in one of the chairs around the small table in the room. Padme moved behind him and soon the silence was filled with a sharp click and wheezing breathes of Vader. She placed the helmet on the table along with the top of his mask. They both made eye contact. Vader's heart began to melt as he saw a glint in his wife's eyes as she looked onto his cool blue ones.

Padme touched his exposed cheek with two of her fingers in the most loving way she possibly could. A droid walked into the room a cloth and bright blue liquid in a glass bottle sat on a tray that it placed it on the table. "Thank you." She took the liquid and applied it too the cloth. "Have you spoken too him?" She began to dab the cloth on one of Vader's scars.

The rasp of his respirator was much more high pitched as he spoke. "No." he sighed as the cool liquid touched his scars. "He will be coming to see the final stage in the next few days." _I fear of what he will do when the rebels attack. If he blames it on you I couldn't live with myself._

Padme laid the cloth back onto the tray and looked into her husband's human eyes. _We will handle that when needed, right now we must make sure the rebel's accomplish their attack on the death star._ Again she took the cloth, but before applying the cloth to the top of Vader's head she softly kiss an unscarred piece of his flesh.

"Lord Vader." One of the admirals said before stopping in his tracks. He cleared his throat. "My apologies Lady Vader, I did not know you were…" Padme just gave him a nod allowing him to speak as she finished with the treatment. "Lord Vader, the Emperor wishes too speak to you."

"Very well." Vader answered. "Have you prepared my ship for my wife's return to Coruscant?"

The man nodded. "Yes, when ever she is prepared, she may be on her way."

Vader nodded best he could while still having Padme's delicate fingers on his scalp. "I will be there in a moment." And, he watched the admiral walk off back towards the command center. He looked back at Padme. "Will you be fine?"

"Of course I will. Do not doubt my will to live." She gave him a small smile. "I will have them notify you when I have left, but first I will use the rest of this on myself." She took cloth and bottle and set it on her vanity. She watched as Vader rose from his seat and took the top of half of his mask. "Here let me." She placed her hands onto his gloved ones. Vader bent down for her and watched has the clear and beautiful image of his wife turned into a light cloud of black. The click of the airlock could be heard as she placed the large black helmet atop the mask. _I will be fine, …love don't worry yourself so much or he will catch us. That is the last thing we need_.

--

The falcon was quiet. Luke looked out into the stars, while Leia and Mara spoke to one another quietly. "Well what do you think of that flying." Hooted Han as he entered the room.

"They let us escape." Sated Leia flatly. Luke turned giving her a curious look on his face.

"What? You have got to be kidding! That was not easy princess! I can tell you that." Han growled back.

"All that matters is Artoo unit is safe." She glared over at Han.

"Alright good. We should be at the base in a few minutes, so I will be expecting a nicely sized reward." He gave her a smile. "What's so important about that little guy anways."

"You will get your reward…seeing as that is all you care about." She rose from her seat and walked down another corridor. "He is holding the blueprints of that battle station you just rescued me from!" she answered with a yell.

Han laughed to himself as he let his body fall heavily into the seat next too Luke. "She was only stating the obvious." Mara rose as well fallowing after Leia.

"Women…." Han laughed.

"I don't see how that's so funny…What do you think of her anyways?"

"The princess? I'm trying not too." He laughed again eying him slightly. "But…well I mean you never know." He laughed. "Oh come on you really think a princess and a guy like me?"

"No."

-

"So that little droid holds everything you need?" asked Mara.

"If not. I hope it's just enough."

--

The group exited the rogue star craft, and were all greeted with open arms. "Princess, I am so happy you are safe. When I had heard about Alderaan I was worried for a moment." Stated the commander.

She smiled. "This is Artoo unit. I hope he will help." She looked back at her companions. "This is Han Solo…he was one of the ones who helped rescue me." She heard the growl of Chewie and stopped herself. "Along with his partner. Chewie." She glanced at Mara. "Mara…she was another captive along with myself. I hope having her here is not an inconvenience. And over there is my other savor. Luke Skywalker."

The commander nodded. "I will make sure you are all properly rewarded."

"Yeah thanks." Han stated while receiving a glare from Leia.

"Is there anything? Anything at all that I can do too help?" asked Luke. "I used to pilot a good deal back at home."

"We can use all the help we can get. Go suit up over there." He pointed and Luke went off. "And you my dear?" He looked at Mara.

"Me? Oh, Oh god no. I'm a horrible pilot." She smiled.

"She can help me." Answered Leia. "How close are we too the attack?"

"Soon. Once we gain conformation that our spy has exited the Death Star we will ready our attack."

Leia nodded and was about too speak when a man came running up. "Sir. Sir. We have just received conformation. She has left the death star. It is safe to begin our attack!"

"Alright good. I'm sorry princess, I must begin the briefing." He hurried on his way.

"She? There was a woman on the Death Star?" asked Leia aloud, as she began to walk off after the commander.

"…Padme… is a spy?" Mara quietly asked herself.

------

Please READ and REVIEW.


	10. Chapter 9

This style of writing for this chapter is something I try too avoid or write very little of. Not because I don't like it or think its unnecessary but because I don't think I write it well. Because of this small insecurity I really would like to know what everyone thinks in a review and I don't think its a lot of ask. Good or bad I will take it into a great account.

------

---

**An Alternate Universe**

**-Chapter 9-**

---

Grand Moff Tarkin stood aside Darth Vader, each of them silent watching radar screen, "Sir! Twenty minutes until we have their moon base in our sights!" yelled a man as he still watched his computer screen.

"Good…good," stated Tarkin as a menacing skeletal grin crept along his face. "Once in line you will hold till my command." Quietly however he glanced towards Darth Vader, he could never tell what that man was thinking which always made him uneasy.

Suddenly a voice came from a overhead intercom. "Lord Vader. I was told you wished to be briefed when Lady Vader had reached Coruscant. She has just sent the message and is awaiting your return." There was a sharp click from the intercom indicating that he had let go of the talk button.

Vader turned his head towards the two quietly speaking men. "Do you have a concern you would like too address me?" heaved the mechanical voice.

"No Lord Vader…of course not…" he looked at the bug like black eyes of his mask. Suddenly he felt weightless as his feet began to rise from the floor and the air too his lungs began too dissipate.

"Lord Vader…I need you up here with me. What ever they are questioning you about can wait till later. Now we must finish our attack on the Rebel's moon base."

Vader let the man out of his sith death grip and walked back over too Tarkin.

--

The group sat quietly as the watched the Death Star's blue prints run through with Rebel's Explosive theory. Luke looked quietly over at Han and Chewie, both standing quietly hoping this 'briefing' would be a little bit briefer.

-

"Han! Han! Are you sure your going to just leave like this?" asked Luke in a slight rush.

"Yeah kid. I have money, and need to be put too good use…so that I may live to see another day." He ran his hand through his hair. "Hey why don't you come with us? Its got too be better than anything you can do here."

Luke just looked at him in astonishment. "I don't believe you…this is a cause that could do something for all of us and you just stand by waiting till it's a good time for you slip off and run away."

Han stayed quiet not able too answer as he watched Luke turn and walk towards his X-Wing fighter. "Luke…." He watched him turn. "May the Force be with you..." He got nothing and then turned towards his co-pilot. "What…oh come on we have to get going!"

-

Up in the command center Leia looked over the docking bay silently. "He will realize he his making a mistake soon." Stated Mara as she walked over seeing she was eyeing Han, who finally disappeared into the Falcon.

"Huh? I don't care about that idiot. I just don't understand his logic that's all."

"He's a man. Are we supposed to understand their logic?" Mara laughed.

Leia let off a small smile. "I suppose your right." She turn too the others in the command center and walked over the map. "Are they at the Death Star yet?" She asked one of the women sitting at a computer and he nodded.

--

Vader and Tarkin stood silently watching a comp screen. "This will be a day long remembered" huffed Vader. "It has seen the end of Obi-Wan Kenobi, and it will soon see the end of the rebellion.

--

The galaxy was vast as always but all seemed too disappear from Luke's mind as watched the Death Star come closer and closer into view._ Luke trust the Force_. He smiled solemnly. Ben was still with him. He may be able to do this after all.

"All wings report in." stated a man over a com-link, and once all wings were accounted for he spoke again. "Lock wings in attack potion."

Luke did just as he was told. He flipped buttons quietly keeping to himself, he began to maneuver his fighter avoiding all the turbo laser. Suddenly he watched as one of his fellow fighter's wings was hit. "What from behind?!" There is nothing on my radar!" he heard over the com-link. _Stay calm Luke. Trust your feelings believe in the Force._ A woman? A woman's voice, he shook his head and blinked his eyes, he had no time to think about where that voice was coming from. He pulled up quickly avoiding the blaster fire that was aimed towards R2-D2. "They are picking us off like bugs!" the com-link screamed.

Looking quickly over his shoulder. His fleet was all that was left. Luke quickly flipped a switch as his cockpits internal eye moved in his direction. Licking his lips he shot for the reactor core. "SHIT!" He missed. Licking his lips again he maneuvered his craft again readying himself for another try. _Use the Force Luke trust your instincts._ He breathed out hard, clicking off the computer, rubbing his handles tightly and softly over the button would need to press, he tightly shut his eyes.

"Luke! I can't hold them off!" yelled the com-link only to have loud abrupt explosion. Luke breathed deep again. If he was going to die he was going to die winning. Soon he heard another explosion only this one came from behind. "YEHAAA!" a familiar voice yelled through the com-link. "Now get that reactor se we can go home!" Luke smiled and hit the button. He watched as the beams of light flew through the sky. He pulled up his star-fighter and flew his way back too the base with the rest of the fleet and Han Solo.

--

The galaxy was quiet. All expect for the snickering laugher in the back of Vader's mind. _Don't you say a word!_

_Was I? I don't remember saying a thing,_ snickered the feminine voice._ I am starting to really like that Han Solo. He at least makes what we are trying to do entertaining, oh dear should I start dinner without you?_

_Funny…funny…you might as well. Since I am all the way out here I should make a quick visit._ Vader began fettling with wires till he saw the lights of his cockpit shine bright again. He disconnected his ships tracking system and made his way for Degoba.

------

Please REVIEW.


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: I am sorry it has taken forever for this part come up, but sadly just like anything out there I lost interest or rather got sidetrack with a lot of other things, school projects mainly and this story like a few others I have up I consider to be like my baby I need to give it attention or I feel like I have not done the story I have in my mind justice.

Part II Begins. My fav. Part because I get to play of off my fav. movie . .

------

---

**An Alternate Universe**

**::Part II::**

**-Chapter 10-**

---

He lay there running his fingers along her bare back as she slept. Throughout the night she had been tossing and turning in a constant cold sweat. Making him wonder if this what she felt when watching him, have his nightmares many years ago.

A soft groan came from her lips as her eyes began to flutter open. She smiled as she saw the blue eyes as her husband gazed upon her. Padme pulled Anakin down to her level if a small hand finally breaking it with a kiss.

-

Padme awoke. Only this time she was not looking into the beautiful bright blue eyes of a man she loved but the cold black eye coverings of a breath mask. _You yelled out in your sleep again. It worried me._

She sat up in her bed. Her nightgown draping over her shoulder so that her cleavage was better exposed to the man who hid behind the mask. _Do not worry about me it is just a mothers trivial fears for her children. You must leave now before they call you off on some asinine recognizance._

--

The Dagobah System. A planet engulfed by swampland having been classified, as uninhabitable many years prior was now the home for only two. One had made his final connection with the force while the other waited in silence for their guest to arrive. "Trust him we shall?" finally asked the once silent figure. He gripped at his small wooden cane, which supported his tiny frail body.

"His actions are still harsh and not thought out at times, but he will not go against the wishes of his wife. When it involves their children." Answered the man who to the naked eye only looked to be a shimmering blue haze.

--

The Empirial TIE Fighter hovered in the atmosphere of Dagobah as its pilot inwardly contemplated about his landing. His black-gloved hands gripped the controls and began to slowly maneuver the controls so that the ship could fly back into orbit.

Suddenly a voice entered into his thoughts. _What do you think you are doing?_

He let off the controls the Fighter hovering yet again. _Why can't you be the one who deals with them? Having to fly back and forth like this…it makes me nervous. We could have had this done years ago but you had to wait for the right time._

The pilot could hear small huffed sigh in the back of his mind as the voice continued on his head. _If I recall you were the one who came back and told me that Yoda had suggested we wait to execute the second part of the plan; you then went on agreeing with him if I retained that information right. Besides you know I would be the one doing this if could. Regrettably, the 'Emperor' only sees me as your pet and maid rather than a confidant at your side. So you must continue with these parts of the quest without me at your side, Anakin._

Vader let out a wheezed breath once his ship had landed on the swampy ground. _They do not trust me. They only listen because I tell them your words._

_And rightfully so, you slaughtered their kinsman without a second thought or remorse for what it was you were doing. Love, I must handle something here you will tell me how it goes?_

_As always,_ Vader shut his human eyes for a moment to repress the idea of having to deal with these to for a forth time was not his idea of fun.

--

Padme sat quietly at her vanity as she dabbed a wet cloth along her neck. She bit her lip as the cloth touched the softer more tender skin of blaster scars. It had been two years since the Battle of Yavin where her son and daughter began roles in shaping the universe. The young girl Mara Jade had been traveling regularly to secluded areas around the galaxy giving her updates on the progress of her children while bring to many of the rebel commanders Padme's own holos on the progress of events being planned by the Empire.

"Is this the last holo you wanted me to send?" asked Mara as she walked into Padme's chambers.

Padme nodded turning from the mirror to face Mara and gave her a soft smile. Ever since Mara had come into the emperor's hands and was set to train under her husband till his master found it time for himself to take over Mara's tutelage, she made a promise to herself that she would try what ever she could to give the young baby girl a form of human contact. Thus allowing Mara to be the only one besides Vader to see her face uncovered. "You seem troubled Mara? Is there something you need to get off your mind?"

"Oh um…no its just being around those to is bringing me memories of people I know I have never met before." Mara stated abruptly as she fidgeted with her belt. "I should get going so that I can return to Hoth before they start to wonder what has taken me so long. I will contact you when I arrive Padme…" She placed the Small disc she had been holding in one of the small compartments on her belt, and turned form the door and walked out to her ship that hovered against the balcony of Padme's apartment in Coruscant.

Mara never understood her connection towards Padme. She was told that Padme was there only to feed and take care of her when she was a baby once she was finished that stage Padme was not needed in her life any longer, but some how Padme seemed to find ways to stay as a important figure in Mara's eyes even if she would never admit it openly to anyone. She sat in the pilot seat of her ship. "What are you having me do that is so important Padme that not even the Emperor has caught onto?" she asked aloud to herself before taking off and back to planet Hoth.

------

Please REVIEW.

I know its short but it was meant to set up for the way I am going to work with Ep. V


End file.
